Conventionally, to optimize layout designing of multiple structures or the shape of a structure having efficient fluid dynamics characteristics, an optimum layout of structures is determined by repeating fluid simulations owing to large-scale numerical calculations.
For example, conventionally, to design a structure, such as a bridge, in a uniform flow, it is analyzed which flow would occur around the bridge piers through large-scale simulations depending on a calculator, etc.
Furthermore, in recent years, algorithms and programs have been developed that can mathematically deal with topologies of flow patterns by constructing a mathematical model of fluid, or the like.